El lobo y la humana
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: Pues ya esta aquí el último capítulo -. La frase k lo definiria: "Incluso después de la muerte hay esperanza y resurrección" InuxKag, SangxMir y Kouga x original. ¡Dejad rewiews!
1. Default Chapter

¡¡Otro fic de Inuyasha! Esta vez me centro en Kouga. Espero que os guste! Por cierto el título es provisional, ya me diréis que os parece y si tenéis alguna sugerencia para el título pues me lo decís. Se lo dedico a Naru-Chii, por ser una gran amiga, a mis otras friends Laura, Laia y Fani y por último a mi querido Toni -. ¡¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen. Lástima ¬¬

Título: El lobo y la humana 

_1r Capítulo: La humana, el pacto._

¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber por qué me toca a mi lo más desagradable? Y encima tendré que hablar con ese maldito chucho ¡Odio a ese individuo! –mascullaba el Youkai lobo mientras avanzaba por esa lluvia, que no parecía que quisiera parar. Era el líder de los lobos endemoniados, bueno de los pocos lobos que quedaban, ya que ha Naraku le encantaba reducir su banda- ¡Maldito chucho! –grito en medio de la lluvia-

Kouga odiaba a Inuyasha, no solo por ser un violento, agresivo y poco razonable, sino porque él tenía el gran tesoro del mundo. ¡Tenía a Kagome! Para él era el mejor tesoro del mundo y no permitía que ese chucho la hiciera llorar y sufrir. ¡Por culpa de la otra miko!

Empezó a llover más fuerte y una niebla espesa cubrió su visión. Vale que tenía un gran olfato y una buena vista ¡pero esta niebla le hacia perder todo lo sobrenatural en él! Por su fuera poco, los cabellos húmedos de su negra cabella empezaron a taparle la vista y no solo eso, sino que estaba empapado de arriba abajo. Por fin vio unas figuras al alrededor de un gran fuego, los olfateó como pudo y descubrió que era un campamento de humanos, probablemente soldados, ya que había empezado una terrible guerra.

Como no veía nada, no sé dio cuenta de que una figura se acercaba cada vez más a él. Como no la vio venir, se chocaron y Kouga vio a una persona, probablemente una mujer de cabellos de color rosa caer al suelo, sin perder ni un minuto se levantó y salió corriendo.

¡¡Maldita mujer humana! ¡¡Es que no tienes un poco de delicadeza! –gritó todo lo que pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que esa chica ya se había ido-

Seguidamente unos hombres corrían detrás de ella, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kouga.

Ojalá la atrapen ¬¬. ¿¿Qué habrá hecho? –dijo en un susurro, le importaba muy poco, ya que esa mujer... ¿¿Cómo se atrevía a empujarlo al suelo y a irse sin excusarse? No la soportaba.

Al fin visualizó el campamento, extraordinariamente solo había un soldado, y al ver la cara colorada y de idiota que hacia, comprendió que estaba borracho. Lo que de verdad le importaba ahora era calentarse en el gran fuego que había debajo de una tienda. Al estar unos diez minutos y su pelo y ropa más o menos secas, decidió esperar a los amos del campamento, haber si le daban algo de comer, de lo contrario los mataría y así tendría un lugar donde esperar a que parase de llover. Pero unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, salió de la tienda y pudo ver a unos soldados, los mismos de antes, coger a una chiquilla de unos 16 años, la verdad es que solo podía ver el cuerpo de la joven, ya que llevaba una capa con una capucha.

¡¡Sois unos pervertidos degenerados! ¡¡Dejadme ir ahora mismo!

Tu padre te dejó como pago, así que ahora eres nuestra.

En un intento de fuga de la joven, la capucha que la cubría se deslizó cabellos abajo. La reconoció, era la descarada que le había empapado más de la cuenta. Tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello húmedo y de color rosa le caía por los hombros. No pudo contemplarla más porque los soldados se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se acercaron a él.

¡¡Un espía! –grito uno tanto como pudo, al hacerlo sonaron unas alarmas, que rápidamente el campamento se llenó de soldados con malas pulgas y que de seguro que no se pensarían dos veces al matarlo- ¿¿Quién eres espía?

¿¿Espía yo? –le miró con desprecio y frialdad- ¿¿Me acusas de ser un espía?

Yo... Pues... ¡¡Confiesa quién eres!

Se quedó un rato en silencio y miró a los presentes, eran unos diez soldados y la mujer. Se detuvo a verla. La chica también le reconoció. Tenía un cuerpo proporcionado, de tez blanca y esos ojos marrones le miraban con confusión y a la vez odio. Los cabellos mojados le llegaban hasta un poquito más arriba de la cintura. Pero una cosa le llamó la atención, las grandes heridas que tenía en brazos y piernas, seguramente de latigazos, probablemente se las habían hecho al intentar escapar ¿¿Quién no intentaría huir?

¡¡¡Responde!

Je, ¿¿de verdad no te suena mi cara? –el hombre se lo quedó mirando, en su cara cada vez se formaba una expresión de miedo y de gran terror- Soy Kouga, líder de los lobos endemoniados.

¡¡Eres un Youkai! –gritó uno de los que lo rodeaban, y salió por patas al ver que Kouga le estaba mirando, unos cinco hicieron lo mismo-

Tsk! Cobardes... –susurraba la joven al ver como huían- Solo es un estúpido lobo...

¿¿Eso crees? –se acercó a su cara- ¿¿Con que crees que soy estúpido?

Veo que escuchas bien... ¡¡Si que lo creo! Eres estúp... –no continuó porque uno de los que la sujetaban la lanzó con fuerza para en suelo y la apuntó con la espada-

¡¡Por tu culpa nos matará!

Os ofrezco un pacto. –dijo Kouga burlonamente, ya que los pensaba matar de todas formas- La chica y comida a cambio de vuestra salvación.

¡¡Como quieras! –cogió a la chica por un mechón y la levanto, la tiró encima de Kouga y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron-

Cobardes, ofrecen a un rehén a cambio de nada. –corrió hacia los soldados y de un golpe los mató sin pensárselo dos veces, se giró hacia la mujer, para ver su cara de angustia y dolor, pero no encontró esa mirada, sino unos ojos llenos de valor y odio hacia él- Veo que tienes más valor que esos cobardes. –se acercó y se arrodilló para verle mejor la cara- Pagarás por haberme llamado estúpido- Cogió su barbilla con una mano y la otra la colocó en su cintura, poco a poco acortaba las distancias, antes de tocar sus labios vio la cara de la chica, tenía la misma mirada de antes- Me las pagarás... –estaba a punto de besarla cuando una bofetada le impactó en toda la mejilla, Kouga se apartó y apoyó su mano en la mejilla dolorida-

¡¡Eres igual que ellos! ¡¡No me trates como si fuera un objeto! ¡¡Eres un estúpido lobo!

¿¿¡¡Pero se puede saber que te pasa? ¿¿Prefieres morir?

Pues claro. –le señaló desafiante- ¡¡¡¿¿Esperabas que me entregase a un idiota como tu! ¡¡No soy como tu crees, vuelve a tocarme y acabarás mal! –se levantó, al parecer la "inocente" chica que el pensaba que era, había resultado ser una chica con mayor carácter-

¡¡Tengo cosas mejores que hacer! He de comer algo... –olió un poco al aire y notó el olor de arroz- mmm, algo para comer... –se levantó hacia la dirección que había olido el arroz, al entrar vio un gran banquete en una mesa, pero otra persona se adelantó, la "inocente" chica se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer un bol de arroz y un bollo- ¡¡¡¿¿Se puede saber que haces criaja? –la chica le miró fijamente y luego desvió su mirada hacia su bol- ¡¡Maldita mujer!

De repente oyó como unos pasos se acercaban más y más hacia a la cabaña. ¿¿Serían refuerzos para los soldados? Cada vez se escuchaban más y ninguno de los dos se inmutó. De repente dos chicos entraron corriendo en la cabaña, no eran refuerzos sino unos simples humanos vestidos de campesinos, eran jóvenes y apuestos, ni li dirigieron la mirada a Kouga sino que miraron a la chica.

Entonces eran verdad los rumores... –comenzó a decir uno, mirando con gran desprecio a la mujer-

¡¡La gran Kisa capturada como rehén! –dijo el segundo y rió a gusto al ver las heridas-

La chica tragó la arroz y el bollo que le quedaban y se levantó. Les miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada asesina y penetrante.

¿¿Vosotros sois soldados? Veo que no... ¿¿Cómo me conocéis?

No te hagas la inocente. Nos debes dinero, tu y tu padre.

No os será tan fácil. –Dijo mientras miraba a Kouga, con una mirada de alegría e infantil- jeje

¿¿Eh? ¡¡Oye yo no tengo nada que ver! –se quejó el youkai al intentar deducir lo que pensaba la chica llamada "Kisa"-

Este es el líder de los lobos endemoniados. ¡¡¡Adelante acaba con ellos! –señaló a los chicos que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos-

¡¡¡¿¿Pero tu que te has creído! –gritó con enfado el youkai ¿¿Acaso se esperaba que el gran Kouga se sublevara a esa mujer? Estaba claro que no sabía quién era-

¡¡¡Eres mi esclavo! ¡¡¡Ataca!

Veo que no te hace caso, has hecho bien en ponerte un guardaespaldas. ¡¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada! –dijo uno alegrándose de que Kouga no la obedeciera-

¿¿No será que esto es una mentira? –dijo uno comprendiendo la situación-

¡¡Pues claro que lo era! –decía gritando la chica mientras se alejaba con la capucha y la capa puesta- ¡¡Inocentes! –dijo mientras desaparecía entre la niebla, realmente era muy misteriosa-

¿¿Y tu quién eres?

...-no les dijo nada, Kouga comió un poco y se largó sin decir nada, pues tenía que encontrar a su "prometida" y a ese chucho apestoso- Por lo menos ya no llueve. –su olfato ya estaba recuperado y por fin olió a ese individuo detestable y a esa hermosa mujer, nada que ver con esa chica de cabellos rosas, Kagome era un ángel, la otra un demonio... Por fin llegó a su verdadero destino, desde lejos vio la belleza de la humana y también a ese maldito chucho- ¡¡Kagome! –dijo yendo hasta ella saltando encima de la cabeza de Inuyasha- ¿¿Cómo estás?

Kouga. Bien jeje. –y le dio una sonrisa, la mayor recompensa por ese detestable viaje-

¡¡Maldito lobo! –dijo un enfurecido Inuyasha, la verdad es que tenía cierto parecido con la chica de antes, los dos no tenían ni idea de que era un gran youkai y además los dos eran muy violentos y agresivos, nada que ver con el ángel de Kagome, dos polos opuestos.-

¿¿Estáis buscando los fragmentos? –preguntó el Youkai a su amada, pasando completamente de Inuyasha, no le soportaba y no quería tener nada que ver con una persona que le recordaba a esa desgraciada-

No exactamente. Dicen que hay un gran Youkai que está substituyendo al señor del castillo y hemos venido a acabar con él. –le explicó Kagome, era un verdadero ángel, de buen corazón-

No es verdad. ¡¡Yo solo vengo para ver si hay fragmentos de la joya! –grito para excusarse el hanyou, por él, era mejor que se fuera-

Lo que tu digas... –decía Kagome en un suspiro y empezaron a pelearse como de costumbre, Kouga les observaba, cuando escuchó una voz familiar-

¡¡Tiene que llevarme! ¡¡¡Por favor!–decía una chica encapuchada-

Lo siento señorita Takiko, no la puedo llevar al castillo. Lo ha de comprender. –dijo mientras arrancaba el carro, sin darse cuenta de que un niño pequeño se había caído y estaba a punto de ser atropellado por el carro, de un movimento la chica cogió al niño y lo aparto del camino- ¡¡¡Ves con cuidado! –dijo mientras se alejaba el señor-

Uauuuuuuu, ¡¡Taki-chan gracias! –dijo el niño, con una amplia sonrisa inocente, a la vez que abrazaba a la chica y la capucha se le cayó, dejando ver esos llamativos cabellos-

Pero si es... –dijo Kouga en un hilito de voz, pero lo suficiente alto, para que Kagome se diera cuenta-

¿¿La conoces? –preguntó la miko, mirando como la chica despedía al niño-

Bueno... -¿¿Conocerla? Ni en ganas, solo le conocía el nombre Kisa... Pero estas gentes le llamaban "Takiko" ¿¿Quién era en realidad esa desgraciada?-

¿¿Mmm? –dijo la chica al reconocer la voz de Kouga- ¡¡¡Eres el estúpido lobo! –dijo señalándole agresivamente- ¡¡¿¿Por qué me sigues!

No tengo ninguna intención de seguirte... –lo dijo en un tono serio y frío, la odiaba a muerte-

Idiota. –le sacó la lengua, después se fijo en Kagome, se la miró bien y después se acercó a ella, se puso la capa sobre los hombros, dejando ver el cuerpo y la ropa que llevaba, era simple y cómoda, llevaba un top rojo y una falda roja larga hasta los tobillos, que tenían dos cortes a banda y banda de las piernas- ¿¿Eres la miko que dicen que ha dominado a un hanyou?

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Comoooooooooo! –exclamó un enfadado hanyou, no soportaba la frase "Ha dominado" últimamente esa frase se la repetían muy a menudo, pero el caso era... Que esa mujer le sonaba de algo, pero eso sí, era un mal recuerdo...-

¿¿Quién eres? –le dijo Kagome al ver el aspecto de la chica-

La defensora de los pobres humanos. Me llaman Kisa... Busco a mi grupo y tengo la sensación de que os he conocido en algún otro lugar... Sobretodo a vosotros dos. –señaló a Kagome y a Inuyasha- Pero más al chucho...

Señorita Kisa, es usted una mujer muy guapa –le dijo mientras le metía mano, la cara de la chica cambio totalmente-

¡¡Pervertido! –dijo mientras lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo- Se nota que sois compañeros de este estúpido. –miró fijamente a Kagome-

(Que mirada más penetrante... ¿¿Qué estará pensando?)

Vosotros... ¿¿Vais al castillo? –preguntó con un tono de interesada y puso una mirada que se podría definir como "Se me ha ocurrido algo bueno"-

Sí, hemos oído los rumores. –confesó la exterminadora, no se fiaba mucho de la chica pero había algo en ella que le obligaba a ser sincera-

Os acompaño. –dijo con una sonrisa infantil-

¿¿Para que? –preguntó el monje levantándose del suelo-

Solo quiero destrozar un poco el lugar y vengarme del señor de ese castillo, además creo que mis compañeros están dentro.

Será mejor que planeemos mejor el ataque. –confesó Sango al ver el castillo, estaba rodeado de un gran río y de altos y robustos árboles-

Yo sé como entrar. Pero a cambio... –miró a Inuyasha y compañía- Me pagáis una buena cena y una buena posada. ¿¿Entendido? –dijo sonriendo nuevamente-

¡¡Pero que morro! –exclató Kouga, ¿¿pero que se creía? ¿¿Solo por entrar a ese castillo? Él lo haría mejor ¡¡Seguro! No la soportaba en nada, ¡¡esos aires de superioridad! ¡¡¿¿Pero que se creía!

Vale. –dijo una sonriente Kagome-

OK. ¡¡Venga elijo yo! –miró alrededor y se detuvo en una que ponía "No te rindas", les señaló la posada- ¡¡En esa! –fueron todos hacia esa posada misteriosa, Kisa vio que Kouga no venía, así que se le quedó mirando- ¿¿Vienes estúpido lobo?

Me llamo Kouga. –no le escuchaba, porque ya había entrado junto a Inuyasha y Kagome en la posada, ¿¿primero preguntaba y después se largaba antes de saber la respuesta? Que desagradecida...-

Al entrar, el señor de la posada se acercó a Kisa, la verdad es que el hombre tenía pinta de mafioso y ponía una cara que sugería "Tocad a Kisa y os mato", finalmente les condujo a una parte apartada de la posada, allí nadie les interrumpiría.

¿¿Y bien? ¿¿Cómo piensas entrar? –comenzó a hablar Kagome-

Primero lo primero. No me fío mucho de vosotros y menos de ese. –señaló a Kouga- Quiero saber quiénes sois.

¡¡Tu primera! –contestó gritando Inuyasha-

Me sorprende que no sepáis quién es Kisa. –dijo el señor de la posada mientras les traía comida y algo de beber- Es nuestra salvadora.

Ñam Ñam Joy hjigfsjhka –dijo comiendo arroz-

¿¿Cómo? –dijeron todos a la vez-

Ñam Ñam. –tragó el arroz- Que soy Kisa, ese solo es el apodo... Mi verdadero nombre es Takiko. Como ya os he dicho, soy la defensora de los pobres humanos y estoy buscando a mi banda. Ahora vosotros.

Soy Kagome, encantada. Estos son Miroku, Sango y Inuyasha, bueno a Kouga ya le conoces ¿¿no?

Pché. –dijo mientras se ponía un trozo de carne en la boca- Ñam Ñam.

Buscamos los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. –cuando dijo esto, a Kisa se le abrieron los ojos- ¿¿Te pasa algo?

¿¿Shikon no tama?

Sí, son unos fragmentos de color rosa y brillan mucho.

Ya lo sé como son. Yuro tiene uno... –dijo a la vez que volvía a coger un trozo de carne-

¡¡¡¿¿¿Y donde está ese Yuro! –grito Inuyasha, por fin daban con uno, Naraku ya los tenía todos, gracias a la ayuda de Kikyo, Kisa solo se limitó a acabar la cena y irse hacia las habitaciones- ¡¡Escúchame! Grrrrrrrrrrrr. –masculló mientras se sentaba y aguantaba su orgullo-

Cenaron y durmieron. Cuando el sol ya se había alzado en el cielo. Inuyasha se despertó y se encontró con una cara familiar, era Kisa que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

¡¡¿¿AAAHHHH! –Dijo mientras de un salto fue a parar a la otra banda de la habitación-

Ah. Eres tú, Inuyasha. –dijo Kisa mientras se acababa de despertar- Uaaaaaaaa. (bostezo).

¿¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –dijeron entrando a la habitación de Inuyasha y encontrarse con una Kisa medio dormida en la cama-

¡¡¡¿¿Qué has hecho Inuyasha? –dijo gritando una enfurecida Kagome- ¿¿De donde sales si se puede saber?

De la cama. –dijo Kisa mientras movía las sabanas arriba y abajo-

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿De la cama! –repitió Kagome con cara de enfado y celos- ¡¡¡Osuwari! ¡¡¡Osuwari! –a estas palabras el pobre Inuyasha quedó en el suelo dolorido-

Kisa se levantó y se fue a su habitación mientras bostezaba, allí se encontró con Kouga.

¿¿No has pensado que tus compañeros estén muertos? Hay muchas guerras y los humanos sois fáciles de liquidar. –dijo fríamente y consiguió lo que quería ver la cara de angustia y tristeza de la chica, pero al verla sintió dolor, pero enseguida la cara de Kisa cambio la expresión dejando ver una sonrisa-

Si fuera yo, querría que me encontraran aunque estuviera muerta. –dijo sonriéndole-

Haz lo quieras. –se alejó de allí, no soportaba verla ni un segundo más-

Kisa entró y cogió su capa, se la puso como de costumbre. Salió con Kagome y los demás de la posada, pero antes de que se fueran el señor de la posada detuvo a Kisa y le dio una caja.

Son los polvos explosivos de Yuro. Se los dejó antes de irse. –la cara de Kisa volvió a ponerse llena de angustia-

Seguro que está bien. –dijo entre un susurro Kouga, la verdad era que no soportaba esa expresión en su rostro, pero tampoco sabía porque lo había dicho-

Pero sin estos... –se giró hacia el palacio- Estoy lista, Kou.

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capítulo: La entrada al castillo. Sentimientos no correspondidos._


	2. Ataque en la fortaleza

¡¡¡Segundo capítulo! ¿¿Os va gustando? Espero que sí ; Muchas gracias a InuSesshogirl por su rewiew (Por cierto ¿¿alguien me puede explicar como se ponen los rewiews anónimos? )

¡¡Venga adelante con el capítulo!

El lobo y la humana 

_Capítulo 2: La entrada al castillo. Sentimientos no correspondidos._

-Final del cap anterior-

Kisa entró y cogió su capa, se la puso como de costumbre. Salió con Kagome y los demás de la posada, pero antes de que se fueran el señor de la posada detuvo a Kisa y le dio una caja.

Son los polvos explosivos de Yuro. Se los dejó antes de irse. –la cara de Kisa volvió a ponerse llena de angustia-

Seguro que está bien. –dijo entre un susurro Kouga, la verdad era que no soportaba esa expresión en su rostro, pero tampoco sabía porque lo había dicho-

Pero sin estos... –se giró hacia el palacio- Estoy lista, Kou.

-Cap 2-

(¿¿Kou?) –esa pregunta resonó miles de veces por la cabeza del lobo youkai ¿¿Se puede saber quién era? ¿¿Por qué cuando decía el nombre sonaba esa voz tan dulce?-

¿¿Estás lista Kisa? –preguntó el señor del posada, la conocía desde pequeña, no sería capaz de acabar la misión que le habían designado-

Totalmente. –respondió con voz decidida y con un paso ligero empezaron a ir hacia el castillo, pero cuando Kouga intentó irse el señor le cogió por el cuello.

No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. –lo dijo con cara de malos amigos-

Ni ganas de ponerle la mano encima... –de repente el señor cambio la cara y puso una muy triste-

Kisa es muy importante para el pueblo, pero... Tienes que alejarla después de que el señor del castillo se recupere. Otra cosa, pierde el control con facilidad, cuídala. –le dejo ir- ¡¡¡Pero lo de ponerle la mano encima iba en serio!

Kouga salió corriendo detrás de los otros. A él no le importaba la mujer, tampoco el pueblo así que lo más probable era que no cumpliera la promesa. De repente recordó unas palabras de Kisa "Solo quiero destrozar un poco el lugar", la frase resonó en su cabeza, ¿¿no estaría pensando en superarlo? ¿¿Cómo debía ser una Kisa fuera de control? Si ya era violenta y descarada no quería saber como seria una fuera de control. Mientras caminaba al lado de Kagome, unos grandes pájaros pasaron por encima de ellos, en ese momento Kisa se giró hacia ellos, sonrió y corrió detrás de los enormes pájaros, como una niña persiguiendo una mariposa. Pero se paró al llegar delante del río que envolvía el castillo, entonces separó sus piernas, puso las manos al frente y...

¡¡Kirara transfórmate! –dijo Sango antes de que Kisa hiciera lo que quería probar, entonces se transformó en el grande youkai y en él montaron Sango y Miroku.- Inuyasha lleva a Kagome, tu Kisa irás con Kouga.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Comoooooooo! –dijeron los dos a la vez, pero antes de que pudieran protestar más, los otros ya habían travesado el gran río y estaban travesando el bosque.

Parece que no tenemos elección. Tu te quedas aquí. –dijo un Kouga cabezota, no quería llevarla ni en sueños, pero Kisa no le escuchaba estaba en la misma posición de hace un rato- ¿¿Se puede saber que haces?

Yo te invoco. Poder de las cuatro almas, reúnete en mí y traviesa mi llamada. ¡¡¡Viento! –una ráfaga de viento salió de sus manos y chocó contra un árbol, que hizo caer y le proporcionó un puente- ¿¿Vienes lobo?

¿¿Tu eres humana? –dijo mientras travesaba el puente, si que habían humanos poderosos como su prometida, pero... ninguno dominaba esa técnica, o por lo menos que él supiese-

¿¿Te parezco demoníaca? –se giró hacia él y puso una cara triste-

Pa-Para n-nada. –paso delante suyo, ¿¿por qué se había puesto tan nervioso? Solo sentía esa sensación cuando veía llorar a Kagome, pero ¿¿por qué con Kisa, la miró y ésta al darse cuenta que la observaba le dedicó una sonrisa-

Al traspasar el río, tocaba el bosque, esta vez Kisa no probó su técnica, en realidad se veía muy cansada y agotada, aunque por su supuesto a él no le importaba. Empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección que Kouga indicaba, según él olía al chucho desde mil kilómetros así que no podía fallar su olfato. Los encontraron, a todos. Cuando se reunieron estaban delante de la puerta del castillo. Era hora de comenzar el plan.

Es mi turno. –dijo Kisa con un tono serio y decidido, los otros por su parte se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, Kisa se quitó la capucha y dejo caer la capa al suelo, puso una mirada desafiante- Esto será divertido. –tocó a la puerta- ¡¡¡Soy Kisa!

Enseguida se oyeron los soldados moverse y miles de gritos de burla y terror, eso demostraba la gran fama de la miko. La puerta se abrió y frente a Kisa aparecieron unos 20, de soldados. Kisa les miró y empezó a contarlos.

Veamos. ¿¿Me estáis diciendo que solo tengo el nivel de 20 soldados? Dais pena. ¡¡¡No os merecéis ni morir! –se arrodilló y escribió la palabra "Yuro" con la extraña arena que habían en la caja que el señor de la posada le había otorgado- ¡¡¡Esto va por ti Yuro! ¡¡¡Explota! –hubo una gran explosión, pero solo de humo, al dispersarse se vieron todos los soldados en el suelo y en medio una imagen encapuchada, era Kisa de nuevo- Sois escoria. –y entró en palacio, los otros que no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba entraron detrás de ella-

¿¿Esos polvos eran de Yuro? –preguntó Sango, ella conocía esos polvos y sabía perfectamente que solo los mejores exterminadores sabían hacerlos, pero ¿¿si todos sus compañeros estaban muertos, quién preparaba los polvos? ¿¿Kohaku? Imposible él estaba en manos de Naraku-

No son de Yuro, se los dimo para defenderse... Los preparaba Saki.

¿¿¿¡¡¡Quién se atreve a entrar en mi castillo? –dijo un humano, de vestidos de lujo y joven. Al ver a Kisa, la mirada de odio y enfado que tenía se había convertido en una de angustia y horror- ¿¿¿T-T-Ta-Tak-Takiko?

No pronuncies mi nombre, no soporto escucharlo en la voz de un traidor. –su tono sonó frío- Cuanto tiempo Kou, o mejor dicho, jefe. –lo último lo dijo con ironía-

Y-Yo no... N-No q-querí-a traicionarte. ¡¡Fue culpa de Naraku!

Traicionaste a los Kaidohmaru, ¿¿sabes que quiere decir? –dejo caer la capucha en sus hombros, dejando ver su cabello rosa- ¿¿Dónde están los demás Kou?

M-Muert-os... –dijo muy flojo- ¡¡¡Están muertos! –lo dijo en un tono de locura y gritando- Muertos...

¡¡¡Oye tu! –le dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba la tessaiga- Has dicho Naraku. ¿¿De que le conoces?

Naraku me obl... –una ráfaga de viento impacto sobre el muchacho y lo destrozó dejando solo manchas rojizas en el suelo-

Mentiroso... –unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por él rostro de Kisa y deslizándose para abajo, cayeron al suelo- ¡¡¡Es mentira! –gritó al aire-

Kisa... –Kouga lo dijo en tono de preocupación, ¿¿la chica que odiaba estaba llorando y él se preocupaba?-

K-Kisa. –lo dijo una voz infantil, venía de una de las estancias-

Esa voz... ¡¡Yuro! –Kisa se levantó y fue hacia la habitación, cada vez se oía más fuerte la voz y de un golpe abrió la puerta, de ella apareció un niño de unos 7 años, rubio y de pelo largo recogido en una coleta, de ojos dorados y orejas puntiagudas- ¡¡¡Yuro! –dijo Kisa saltando de alegría a la vez que le abrazaba- ¡¡Eres tu!

Ese es el mocoso que tiene el fragmento. ¿¿verdad? –preguntó con un tono indiferente Inuyasha, Kisa al oírle se colocó delante del pequeño y extendió sus brazos como para protegerle- ¡¡¡Dame el fragmento!

No lo permitiré. Yuro no puede vivir sin él... No te acerques. –lo dijo fríamente-

¡¡¡Osuwari! –al oírlo Inuyasha cayó al suelo fulminado- Insensible.

¿¿Pero porque? ¡¡¡Sino se lo quitamos nosotros, será Naraku el que se lo robe!

Naraku... ¿¿Kisa ese no es el que resucitó a la banda? –preguntó intrigado y inocente Yuro-

¿¿Os devolvió a la vida? –repitió el hanyou, esperando una respuesta, cosa que no sucedió, Kisa no abrió la boca-

Kisa... –dijo el inocente pequeño- Oye. ¿¿Quiénes son?

Ah... Pues mira son Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango, son mis amigos -no señaló a Kouga, lo que le extrañó al pequeño y decidió preguntar-

¿¿Y ese? –dijo mientras le señalaba inocentemente y al ver que Kisa no respondía, decidió sacar su propia conclusión- ¿¿Es tu esclavo? ¡¡¡Lo he acertado! ¡¡¡esclavo, esclavo, esclavo!

(¿¿¿Esclavo?) –resonó varias veces la palabra por su mente, ¿¿insinuaba que una simple humana podía ser su ama? No conocía su identidad, seguro...- ¡¡¡Yo no soy su esclavo! ¡¡¡Soy Ko... –Kisa le interrumpió poniéndose de cara a Yuro-

¡¡¡Pero que dices! Kouga es mi prometido. No es mi esclavo.

¿¿Qué? –preguntó Kouga al haber oído esas palabras ¿¿no sabía que eso es imposible?-

Que Kouga es mi prometido y no mi esclavo. –repitió en voz más alta casi chillando-

¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo! –dijo el lobo youkai aún no comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras ¿¿Se le estaba declarando o se estaba burlando de él?

¡¡¡¡¡Que eres mi prometido y no eres mi esclavo! –grito tanto como pudo, de seguro que hasta el más sordo de la tierra se habría enterado

(No hacia falta que gritara así...)

¿¿Haber comprendido? –le preguntó con una mirada inocente-

De repente, el cielo se oscureció y el tejado se derrumbó. Una figura apareció, disfrazada como siempre, era Naraku.

Kisa, no, Takiko ¿¿Por qué me traicionas? ¡Sabes cual era el pacto! –lo decía fríamente y enfadado- Sabes muy bien porque los tuyos están muertos, ¡son por los humanos a los que proteges! Únete y vivirán de nuevo, Takiko.

Naraku. –dijo en un toco seco y se giro para verle- Prefiero morir antes que luchar contra ellos. ¡¡Vengaré a los míos! –se dispuso a hacer un ataque, pero oyó un grito lleno de dolor de Yuro- ¡¡¡Yuro! –se giró y vio como era capturado por una joven miko, vestida de sacerdotisa-

Kikyo. –susurró el joven hanyou, a la vez que ese susurro produjo un fuerte golpe en el corazón de Kagome-

Lamentarás habernos traicionado. –se transformó en una marioneta-

¡¡¡No ha venido en persona!-grita mientras usa su fuerza para acabar con él, sin perder un instante mira hacia el cielo y localiza los bichos de las almas, después empieza a seguirlas seguida del hanyou y el youkai lobo.- ¡¡¡¡Yuro! –gritaba desesperada el nombre del miembro que aún estaba vivo-

Mientras Kikyo se había llevado al pequeño lejos de aquel castillo, necesitaba el fragmento de la joya que tenía el niño, Naraku lo necesitaba para reunir toda la Shikon no tama, ya casi estaba completa y cuando eso ocurriera sería la hora de reunirse con Inuyasha en el más allá, así estarían juntos para siempre. Por fin llegó a un bosque allí dejo al pequeño apoyado en un árbol y lo rodeó con sus bichos.

Veamos, ¿¿Me darás el fragmento o te lo tendré que quitar a la fuerza?

N-No Q-qui-ie-r-ro.

Entonces. –sacó su arco y una flecha y apuntó al pobre niño que se estaba muriendo de miedo- Morirás. –disparó la flecha-

Ya llegaban, estaban a punto de llegar donde estaban Kikyo y Yuro. Llegaron y vieron disparar el arco de la miko y como el niño era impactado por la flecha y al mismo tiempo desaparecía en una luz dejando paso a un fragmento de la joya. La miko muerta recogió el fragmento con una sonrisa, sin haberle importado nada el alma de ese niño.

Yuro... Yuro está... –cayó de rodillas al ver como su único amigo moría a manos de esa mujer, quería llorar y gritar, pero no podía se lo prometió hace tiempo a Kou, no permitiría que nada le quitara su valor- Maldita... ¡¡¡No permitiré que vivas!

¿¿mmm? –Kikyo se giró de cara a los individuos, vio a su querido hanyou, la miraba con sorpresa, el youkai lobo la miraba con odio al igual que la miko que les acompañaba- ¿¿Quieres algo?

Morirás.

No podrás conmigo, solo eres una simple humana con un mínimo poder espiritual. Vaya, vaya. ¡¡¡Para mí, solo eres escoria! Si quieres mor... –cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, y con su brazo izquierdo tocó el hueco donde se suponía que había de haber su brazo derecho, pero este se había esfumado como si nada, al ver a su querida sacerdotisa en peligro, Inuyasha fue corriendo para ayudarla, pero esta solo miraba a Kisa-

Yo no soy escoria. –repitió con voz fría y en sus manos quedaba un poco de energía que antes le había lanzado a Kikyo. Sus ojos no reflejaban su mirada típica, eran ojos sin control ¿¿acaso era esa la Kisa fuera de control?- Prepárate para morir. –alzó su brazo en dirección a Kikyo y un viento agresivo iba a impactar sobre la miko muerta, pero no fue así ya que el rápido hanyou paró el ataque con su tessaiga- ¿¿¡¡¡Porque la proteges! –gritaba mientras hacia un ataque detrás de otro, pero ninguno de ellos impactó sobre el objetivo-

¡¡¡Kisa para! –le suplicaba el hanyou, no sabía cuanto tiempo conseguiría aguantar, seguro que poco y cuando no pudiera más él y Kikyo morirían juntos. En un instante la imagen de Kagome pasó por su mente- Kagome... –susurró el hanyou y esta palabra resonó en la cabeza de la miko muerta.-

¡¡¡Kisa para de una vez! No solo les matarás sino que tu también... ¡¡¡Para de una vez! –le gritaba Kouga mientras intentaba acercarse, ahora estaba seguro, Kisa había perdido el control y ni ella misma podía hacer nada. Miles de pequeñas heridas aparecieron en el cuerpo del youkai. El viento empezaba a desaparecer, eso indicaba que el poder se estaba agotando-

Ah... Ah... –cerró sus marrones ojos y se desmayó, pero no cayó al suelo, gracias a Kouga que la cogió antes de que cayera- Kouga... –le miró con esos ojos marrones, ya había vuelto a ser la Kisa de siempre- A partir de ahora nosotros... nosotros... –no dijo más porque se quedó dormida-

Suerte. –dijo Inuyasha mientras guardaba la tessaiga- ¿¿Kikyo estás bien?

No... Me duele mucho. –fingió la joven, sabía que en su estado el hanyou se quedaría a su lado, y nunca más volvería a estar con esa imitación- No podré disparar el arco...

No pasa nada Kikyo, yo te protegeré siempre. Estaré a tu lado por siempre y te protegeré. No me separaré de ti nunca. –dijo dulcemente el muchacho sin saber que Kagome y los otros miraban la escena-

Inuyasha... –susurró la joven miko que observaba la escena, les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la dirección que estaba el pueblo de Kaede, necesitaba alejarse de ahí- Vamos. Es mejor dejarles solos. –dijo con un tono triste y resignado-

Como quieras. –dijo la exterminadora y seguida por Miroku y Kirara siguieron a la joven.-

Kouga cogió en brazos a la chica que estaba durmiendo y siguió a Kagome, pero antes le dijo a Inuyasha unas palabras.

Deja las cosas claras. La haces sufrir. –y siguió a los otros-

Kagome estaba aquí...

Kagome llegaba a la aldea la primera, y cuando los otros habían llegado empezó a correr hacia el pozo, mientras unas finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no podía aguantar más el dolor que le producía verles juntos, era insoportable.

Mientras Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Kisa, esta última durmiendo, llegaron a la cabaña de la hermana de Kikyo, Kaede, que les recibió con alegría y a la vez preocupación al no ver a Kagome. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció al ver a la miko que estaba durmiendo, una cara llena de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, conocía al youkai por Shippou y sus dibujos, pero a la miko la conocía por otra cosa.

Esta chica es... es...

Es una chica que también persigue a Naraku. –dijo Sango intentando acabar la frase que había empezado Kaede-

¿¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó con intriga-

Kisa, aunque también la llaman... ¿¿Cómo era?

Takiko. –respondió Kaede, todos la miraron sorprendidos. ¿¿La conocía?

¿¿Cómo lo sabe?

Kagome por fin había llegado al pozo, pero no se tiró. ¿¿Por qué no podía ir a su época? Tenía miedo, miedo de que esta vez el hanyou no la fuera a buscar o la fuera a buscar y le dijera "Adiós", un adiós eterno. No sabía que hacer. Una figura se acercó a ella.

¿¿Estás sola?

¡¡¡¿¿Naraku! –gritó la joven al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia él, era su fin, se había dejado el arco y las flechas en la aldea- ¿¿Qué quieres? –intentó hacer el corazón fuerte-

De repente, los ojos de Kisa se abrieron de golpe y cuando se vio en los brazos del youkai se sonrojó a la vez que se empezó a mover para que la soltará. El youkai la dejo enseguida, no tenía intención de oponerse. La chica de un salto se fue de la cabaña hacia el bosque.

¡¡Hey! ¡¡¡Espera! –gritaba el youkai mientras la perseguía, sabía que podía perder el control de nuevo-

CONTINUARÁ


	3. El grupo de los Kaidohmaru

¡¡¡El tercer capítulo! Espero k os este gustando. Muchas gracias otra vez a InuSesshogirl por su rewiew y por explicarme lo de los rewiews anónimos y también a EluChiS por su rewiew y porque siempre me ayuda mucho . Adelante con el tercer capítulo ;

El lobo y la humana 

_Capítulo 3: El grupo de los Kaidohmaru. _

-Final del cap anterior-

De repente, los ojos de Kisa se abrieron de golpe y cuando se vio en los brazos del youkai se sonrojó a la vez que se empezó a mover para que la soltará. El youkai la dejo enseguida, no tenía intención de oponerse. La chica de un salto se fue de la cabaña hacia el bosque.

-¡¡Hey! ¡¡¡Espera! –gritaba el youkai mientras la perseguía, sabía que podía perder el control de nuevo-

-Cap 3-

-¡¡¡Naraku! –gritaba la miko mientras corría hacia el lugar indicado, tenía que efectuar su venganza- Os vengaré...

-¡¡¡¡Eh! ¡¡¡Te he dicho que te esperes! –odiaba que no lo obedecieren, ¿¿qué se creía esa miko?-

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando una espada cayó del cielo justo delante de Kisa, haciendo que la chica se parase. La persona que había tirado la espada ahora estaba acercándose a ellos. Era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros, vestía con el uniforme de los exterminadores de demonios. Cuando vio a la exterminadora, Kisa la reconoció enseguida.

-¿¿Saki? –preguntó con confusión la miko, ¿¿Kou no dijo que estaba muerta, podría ser que fuera obra de Naraku... Seguro que lo era- ¿¿Eres tu Saki? –la chica no le contestó sino que recogió la espada y se dispuso a atacar a Kisa, pero esta la esquivaba- Saki... –la observó y vio una luz rosada en su espalda- Eso es... Un fragmento de la joya...

-(¿¿Ella ve los fragmentos de la joya?)

Mientras Kagome estaba quieta, no se fiaba de Naraku, por otra parte no tenía ni el arco ni flechas así que no podía atacar. Su muerte se acercaba lo deducía, estaba sola ante ese malvado, no podía hacer nada... Además Inuyasha esta vez no iría a protegerla... ¿¿Por qué había escogido a Kikyo? Dentro de poco no le importaría, ya que estaría muerta...

-Veo que Inuyasha no está contigo...

-... –no podía hablarle, no le salían las palabras...-

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Kaede empezó a contar la historia de los Kaidohmaru y porque ahora estaban tan unidos a Naraku.

-El grupo de los Kaidohmaru está formado por seis miembros, de los cuales cuatro son humanos, los otros son youkais. Vamos a ver, los humanos eran... Takiko, Saki, Yuro y Kou. Los dos youkais son Kouki y Ying.

-¿¿Eran un grupo igual que "El grupo de los siete"? Porque si lo son, serán un grupo peligroso...

-Al principio pensábamos que sí, pero ellos ayudaban a los humanos y recibieron el nombre de "el grupo protector de los humanos", pero uno de ellos loa traicionó, les atacó mientras descansaban, por suerte solo un miembro murió, fue Ying protegiendo a sus compañeros. Después el que les traicionó cayó por un precipicio y no se le volvió a ver... Luego supieron que se había aliado con Naraku.

-¿¿Quién fue?

-Fue Kou, el líder. Cuando él abandonó el grupo, Kisa se ocupó el lugar de jefa. Pero Kou regresó y acabó con todos ellos, menos con Kisa... Entonces Naraku aprovechó el estado de ánimo de la chica y decidió resucitar a sus compañeros a cambio de que matara a Inuyasha, pero ella no lo hizo y a pasado lo que vosotros visteis...

-¿¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas doña Kaede?

-Kikyo me lo contó, Kisa a intentado acabar con ella varias veces, no se el porque...

Sango se levantó y cogió el Hiraikotsu.

-¿¿Dónde vas Sango? –preguntó preocupado Miroku-

-A ayudar. No me gustar estar aquí sufriendo por los demás.

-Vengo contigo.

Y los dos salieron de la cabaña.

La lucha entre antiguas compañeras aún no había acabado. Saki llevaba las de ganar ya que no le importaba la vida de su oponente, pero Kisa no quería pelear contra su mejor amiga.

-¡¡¡Saki detente! –le rogaba mientras huía de sus ataques- (No podré aguantar más...) ¡¡¡Kouga!

-¿¿eh?

-Ves a ayudar a Kagome. Yo ya te alcanzaré. ¡¡¡Deprisa!

-Bueno... –salió corriendo hacia donde olía a Kagome-

-Estamos las dos solas Saki. ¿¿Recuerdas tu pasado?

-Matar.

-Je. Naraku se piensa que seré incapaz de matar a mi mejor amiga. –se colocó en posición de atacar- Pero ahora tengo a otras personas a las que proteger. Adiós Saki. –una ráfaga de viento salió de las manos de Kisa e impactó sobre su compañera dejando solo el fragmento de la joya- No pienso dejar que Naraku se apoderé de la joya. –se levantó y fue a coger el fragmento- Uno menos, solo me faltan tres...

Entonces Sango y Miroku llegaron.

-¡¡Sango, Miroku! –dijo la chica girándose hacia ellos- ¡¡Hemos de ir a salvar a Kagome!

-¿¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? –preguntó intrigada la exterminadora, era su mejor y única amiga, no quería perderla-

-Está sola con Naraku, el lobo ha ido con ellos, pero no se si llegará a tiempo...

-¡¡¡Pues vamos! –dijo Sango corriendo hacia la dirección-

-Sí...

Kouga por fin había conseguido entrar en el lugar donde se encontraba Kagome y Naraku. Estaban los dos quietos, lo que le sorprendió.

-Kagome ¿¿Estás bien? –dijo acercándose a la chica-

-Sí. –le dijo en un tono de alivio, ya no estaba sola-

-Veo que mi plan a sido efectivo.

-¿¿El plan? –preguntó intrigada la miko. ¿¿A que plan se refería?-

-Sí, ahora mismo Kisa estará viniendo hacia aquí. Y seguramente vendrá a buscar venganza. –sonrió maliciosamente- Así que el poder de esa miko será mío.

-¿¿El poder? –preguntó otra vez Kagome, cada vez entendía menos de lo que hablaba-

-¿¿No te has dado cuenta? Seguro que sí, como habéis observado tiene un poder muy grande. –se sacó la esfera del bolsillo casi completa, y después la tiro hacia ellos- Os la podéis quedar. No es una trampa. Solo que ya no me interesa, he encontrado un poder el doble, no... el triple de veces mayor que el de la joya.

-Kisa... –pronunció Kagome, ahora lo entendía-

-¿¿Ya lo entiendes?. Tiene un cuerpo lleno de pureza, igual que la joya, su alma es la unión de las cuatro almas que componen la joya, pero no solo eso, sino que es un tipo de humano que solo nace cada 1000 años y por si fuera poco tiene un gran poder espiritual, ya que es la hija de una sacerdotisa y un monje. Será mía esa alma. ¿¿No os parece divertido ver como se va ensuciando su noble corazón? Al igual que el vuestro...

-¡¡¡Naraku! –gritó Kisa que habían llegado por fin- No tienes derecho a contar mi vida.

-Por fin llegas.

-Ahora mismo acabaré conti... –su cuerpo fue rodeado por una esfera y en su interior se llenaba de un líquido muy raro- ¿¿Qué es esto? Ah... Mis fuerzas... –iba cerrando los ojos- No puedo... dormirme... –se desmayó dentro de la esfera-

-¡¡¡Kisa! –gritaron la miko, el monje y la exterminadora a la vez-

-Su cuerpo formará parte de mí y entonces seré invencible.

-Mierda. ¿¿Qué hemos de hacer para ayudarla? –preguntó Kouga a sus compañeros-

-Si tuviera mi arco y mis flechas...

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿¿Os interesa la visa de esta humana?

-Anda. Cuanto tiempo Naraku. –dijo una voz de detrás de las sombras-

-¿¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con un poco de miedo en su tono Naraku-

-Parece que no alegras de verme.

-Yo me marcho... –dijo y intentó llevarse la esfera consigo, pero el chico de entre las sobras sacó una espada y la rompió, cuando Kisa cayó al suelo la cogió entre sus brazos- Maldito... Como quieras, os dejo con una persona que acabará con vosotros. –después de decirlo desapareció entre las sombras-

-Encantado, soy Kou, aunque ya me visteis en el castillo.

-Kou... –dijo con voz débil Kisa a la vez que se levantaba- Tu también... ¿¿A que has venido? –dijo sin moverse, cosa que molestó a Kouga ¿¿así que a él le pegaba pero al otro no?

-Desagradecida. He venido a verte. –dijo a la vez que la dejaba en el suelo- Te lo prometí, yo solo vivo para protegerte –le dio un beso en la frente- Yo me voy, cuídate.¡¡Adiós! –gritaba mientras corría para irse-

-Kou... –Kisa se giró hacia ellos y se puso su capa y la capucha- Es hora de separarnos. –Se inclinó en forma de decir adiós- Hasta nunca. –dijo mientras se iba-

-¿¿¡¡¡Como que te vas? –grito el youkai-

-No os conviene estar conmigo. –se detuvo- Es mejor que nos os acerquéis a mí nunca... Es verdad. Kouga. –se giró hacia el y le sonrió muy dulcemente- Muchas gracias. –se giró y siguió con su camino-

-Pché, no se por que me das las gracias...

En un rincón del bosque estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, este había olido a Kagome y a Naraku en la misma dirección, cosa que le preocupaba, pero no podía dejar a Kikyo en ese estado. ¿¿Y si Naraku quería matarla? Ahora no podía disparar el arco... Una persona apareció entre los árboles.

-Hola. –dijo Kisa dejándose ver- He venido a acabar lo que empecé.

-Kisa. ¿¿Cómo está Kagome? –preguntó el hanyou preocupado por el estado de la joven miko-

-Te preocupa... ¿¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

-Tengo que proteger a Kikyo...

-Kagome está perfectamente. Así que era verdad.

-¿¿El que?

-Que juegas a dos bandas. ¿¿No crees que es mejor decidirte por alguna?

-Es que...

-¡¡¡No hagas más daño a la gente a la que quieres! Dices que Kikyo dio la vida por ti. ¡¡¡Pues entonces muerte de una vez! Así no harás sufrir a Kagome.

-Yo nunca te he dicho lo de Kikyo. ¿¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo contó Naraku. Te haré un favor, os enviaré a los dos al mundo de los muertos.

CONTINUARÁ

Bufffffffffffff, me ha costado mucho acabar este capítulo -.-.

Próximo capítulo: Todo por protegerte.


	4. Todo para protegerte

¡Cuarto capítulo! Gracias por tu rewiew InuSesshogirl (Intentaré que salga Sesshomaru). ¡Espero que os guste la continuación P!

El lobo y la humana 

_Capítulo 4: Todo por protegerte._

.-Capítulo anterior.-

¡¡¡No hagas más daño a la gente a la que quieres! Dices que Kikyo dio la vida por ti. ¡¡¡Pues entonces muerte de una vez! Así no harás sufrir a Kagome.

Yo nunca te he dicho lo de Kikyo. ¿¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me lo contó Naraku. Te haré un favor, os enviaré a los dos al mundo de los muertos.

.-Capítulo 4.-

.-Así no harás más daño a los demás. –Kisa se puso en posición de atacar, pero no lo hizo- (No... puedo...) Mi misión era acabar contigo...

.-¡Kisa! –gritó Kagome desde lejos, se temía que pasara algo y decidió salir detrás de ella, seguida por Sango, Miroku y Kouga, el último fue el primero en salir detrás de Kagome, aunque no entendía el porque- ¡Detente!

.-Kagome. ¿Es que no quieres que les mate?

.-¡Pues claro que no!

.-Prefieres sufrir... ¿Por qué?

.-Si la persona que quieres es feliz, tu también lo eres...

.-La persona que quiero... La persona a la que quiero... ¿eh? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor- ¡Basta! ¡Para de manipularme! –cayó de rodillas temblando-

.-¡Mátalos! –decía la voz de Naraku dentro de la cabeza de Kisa, los ojos de Kisa se volvieron sin vida al mismo tiempo que esta se levantaba y se disponía a pelear-

.-He de matarlos... –se levantó, se puso en posición de ataque, junto sus manos para invocar su poder- He de matarlos... –disparó una ráfaga y por suerte Inuyasha la pudo esquivar como podía, le costó mucho ya que llevaba a Kikyo en brazos y no podía moverse con tanta agilidad-

.-¡Kisa lucha contra Naraku! ¡Lucha contra la manipulación!–le pedía a gritos el hanyou, no sabía si podría proteger a Kikyo estaba muy cansado, había algo en el ambiente que le quitaba las fuerzas-

.-Luchar... No... Matar a Kikyo e Inuyasha...

.-(¿A nosotros? ¿por qué tiene interés Naraku en matar a Kikyo?) –pensaba el hanyou, ¿Naraku quería acabar con ellos por el poder de Kikyo? Ese maldito intentaba matarla, no podía permitirlo pero la cuestión es que no podría impedírselo...-

.-¡Pero que haces estúpida! Mira que eres débil. ¿No puedes luchar contra Naraku?–decía el youkai lobo para hacerla volver-

.-Kouga... –miró con ojos triste al youkai, ¿por qué le miraba con esos ojos? Pero otra vez sintió un dolor en la cabeza- Callaos... –un viento muy fuerte les dio a Sango, Miroku y Kouga para que salieran de la zona de lucha y fueron a parar lejos de allí-

.-Maldición. –Kouga se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba, tenía que detenerla, ¿Pero porque se preocupaba tanto por ella? Al llegar intentó ir hacia Kisa pero había una especie de barrera y no se podía acercar- ¡Kisa!

.-Moriréis. –Dijo ignorando por completo que la estaban llamando, atacó y hirió a Inuyasha que se estampó contra un árbol y quedó inmóvil, sin poder moverse de ese sitio-

.-¡Kikyo! –no se podía mover, el ataque le había dado de pleno. ¿No podía protegerla? ¿Por qué era tan débil?-

.-¡Kisa detente! –dijo Kagome poniéndose delante de Kikyo, era la única que no había sido disparada por el viento, antes de seguir a Kisa había ido a buscar su arco y sus flechas, las sacó y apuntó a Kisa con una, no podía permitir que la matara sino Inuyasha se sentiría muy triste- Si te acercas dispararé.

.-Je. No podrás protegerlos a los dos. –Volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque y un viento hizo que Kagome se cayera más atrás de Inuyasha- Te toca. –le dijo a Kikyo-

.-¿Naraku te lo ordena? –preguntó interesada en el tema- ¿O es que quieres vengar a Yuro?

.-Je. Es un asunto personal, pero ahora mismo no puedo acabar contigo –se giró hacia Inuyasha- En realidad mi objetivo eras tu, Inuyasha. –se preparó para atacar- Este ataque será definitivo. Adiós. –Disparó el viento, y unos segundos después una nube negra salió del cuerpo de Kisa, haciendo que recobrara el sentido- Ah... ¡No! –delante suyo se formó una nube de humo, ¿Habría impactado? Si ha impacto Inuyasha estaría muerto seguro- Yo he... ¡Inuyasha! ¡No! –la barrera se destruyó, pero Kouga decidió no acercarse por el humo-

El humo fue desapareciendo y cada vez se veía mejor la imagen. El hanyou abrió sus ojos pensando encontrarse en el cielo o el infierno, pero la imagen fue muy distinta. No estaba muerto, pero en cambio llevaba manchas de sangre por todas partes, la olió y la reconoció enseguida, abrió más sus ojos y pudo aclararlo. Kagome se había puesto delante suyo para protegerle, tenía muchas heridas por todas partes. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

.-Inu... yasha... ¿Es... tás... bi... en...? –se acercó a él haciendo que se llenara más de sangre- Yo... no... he... po... di... do... ayu... da... ros... -se desmayó y quedó en el suelo tendida-

.-Kagome... –no podía creérselo... Estaba impregnado de la olor de sangre de la chica, pero aún así... Tenía que ser un sueño, despertaría y se encontraría con una Kagome sonriente. ¿Por qué no despertaba de una vez?-

.-¿Qué he hecho? –muchas lágrimas caían por los ojos marrones de Kisa, el youkai se acercó poco a poco a la chica, pero esta se iba alejando de él- Kouga yo...

.-Ja. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te "enamoras" y sientes eso que llamáis "amor" os conduce a la locura, a la tristeza, desesperación y autodestrucción. –dijo Kou apareciendo de la oscuridad- Ella a sufrido y después se ha sacrificado por la persona amada. Es una tontería enamorarse. ¿Lo ves Kisa?

.-No es cierto... Yo creía que... –Kisa empezó a correr por el bosque lejos de ellos, pero Kouga la siguió por si acaso, no era porque estuviera preocupado... ¿o sí?-

Por otra parte, Inuyasha no reaccionaba, estaba en estado de Shock y finalmente cayó inconsciente al lado de Kagome, Sango y Miroku se dieron cuenta de que Kagome no había muerto, tenía el pulso débil casi imperceptible pero estaba viva, estaba herida así que la llevaron con Kaede. Kirara se encargó de llevar a Inuyasha. Kou se fue en la dirección donde estaban Kisa y Kouga.

.-¡Kisa para! –decía el youkai mientras la perseguía, corría mucho para ser humana, pero él contaba con la ayuda de los fragmentos así que la alcanzaría- ¡Te dicho que pares! –para su sorpresa Kisa se detuvo y cuando Kouga llegó hasta ella se giró, tenía todo el rostro lleno de lágrimas y con una cara de tristeza que se parecía a una niña pequeña que necesitaba ayuda para salir adelante- ( La he perseguido hasta aquí pero... ¿ahora que hago?) Oye...

.-¿Me odias? –le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Me odias ? –volvió a preguntar-

.-Cl-Claro que no...

.-Aunque le haya hecho daño a persona que quieres... Aunque haya intentado herirte... Aún así no me odias... ¿Por qué?

.-Ah... –ahora caía en la cuenta que le gustaba Kagome, ¿cómo es que había olvidado algo tan importante?-

.-¡Kisa! –esa voz resonó por todo el bosque, era Kou que la estaba llamando, de repente apareció de entre unos árboles y se puso en medio de los dos, mirando a Kouga- No te vuelvas a acercar a Kisa, no se quién eres ni me importa saberlo. Te doy las gracias por haberla cuidado, pero vete.

.-¿Kou? –preguntó la chica intrigada por la reacción de su antiguo compañero-

.-¡Pché! Creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada de nosotros dos. Que te quede claro que yo solo la conozco de vista y poco más. –dijo en tono frío-

.-Kouga... –dijo la chica de cabellos rosas haciendo que su cara volviera a cambiar por otra triste, el humano se giró hacia Kisa y la cogió de la mano. La chica comprendió que quería que se fuese con ella y no se quejó, le dio la espalda al youkai y siguió a su compañero-

.-Kisa... –veía como se alejaban... ¿Por qué le producía tristeza verles partir juntos? ¿Sería que acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? No podía ser... Todo sería posible menos eso.- ¡Pché! Si quiere irse que se vaya. –se fue con los demás, al llegar les dijo que tenía que volver con los suyos porque ya hacia días que no les veía y podían preocuparse por él.-

Por otra parte, Kou llevó a la chica a una antigua cabaña, allí se sentó y empezó a encender fuego. Kisa se quedó pensativa, las palabras que le había dicho no se las sacaba de la cabeza... ¿Por qué era tan amable y después tan frío? ¿Por qué los humanos y los youkais no podían quererse?

.-Kisa. –el chico la llamó haciendo que bajara de sus pensamientos y cuando esta le prestó atención la besó en los labios, Kisa se quedó como si nada, no se resistía ni lo correspondía... Después se separaron- No te olvidaré jamás. Te quiero. ¿Te acuerdas de que tu también me amabas?

.-Yo... Sí... (Kou es de quién estoy enamorada... Mi primer amor... Pero...) –empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado al lado de sus nuevos amigos, había reido, había llorado y sobretodo, había conocido a una ser muy importante para ella- No... No es cierto...

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Yo... –no sabía como explicárselo sin herirlo- Escucha... Kouga siempre me ha protegido aunque él mismo no se de cuenta.

.-¿Qué importa eso? Él no está contigo ahora.

.-Me miraba con ojos dulces... Me ha perdonado por haber hecho daño a Kagome, me animó con lo de Yuro y... Y yo... –se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos- Yo le quiero... Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte... –se levantó, se puso la capa sin la capucha y salió de la cabaña, pero antes le volvió a ver- Lo siento Kou. –había sido importante para ella, pero otra persona ocupaba un lugar más importante-

Kouga estaba intentando localizar a sus compañeros, pero se cansó rápido y decidió sentarse un rato a pensar...

Kou no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kisa, después de todo era su misión, Naraku se lo había mandado, debilitar su espíritu para así Naraku pudiera devorar su poder.

.-¡Espera Kisa! –se levantó corriendo- ¿¡No has visto que a él no le importas?

.-Me da igual... –salió corriendo mientras que Kou la iba persiguiendo, había notado que Kouga estaba cerca, tenía muchas ganas de verle- ¡No me importa que me odie! ¡Yo quiero verle! (¿Es esto lo que sientes Kagome? Volver a verle, aunque sea solo un instante) ¡Kouga! –iba corriendo despistada que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un precipicio, se había equivocado de camino- Ah... –se paró justo delante y miró para ver si había un puente, pero demasiado tarde, Kou había llegado-

.-Jejejeje. –empezó a reírse malignamente, mientras desenvainó su espada- Mi misión era acabar contigo, inocente. –fue a atacarla y Kisa le esquivó pero con tan mala pata que apoyó el pie en una roca que estaba rota y cayó por el barranco-

.-¡Transpórtame! –una luz de color rosa rodeó a Kisa y desapareció antes de tocar el suelo-

.-Se me ha escapado... Je. Otra vez será y será peor.

Kouga estaba decido a olvidar a esa humana que ahora estaba presente en su mente, no había podido borrar esa imagen de la cabeza, su cara llena de lágrimas y su rostro triste, quería protegerla. ¿Pero porque? Creía saber la respuesta... Un olor familiar le hizo volver a la realidad. Delante suyo había una gran esfera rosa que poco a poco iba desapareciendo dejando ver a Kisa con cara de "Te encontré".

.-¿Kisa? –había decidido olvidarla y ahora estaba frente a él, con cara de alegría y pena a la vez, cosa que le extrañaba pero bueno...

.-Kouga... ¡Estás aquí! ¡Te he encontrado!

.-Ah... ¿De verdad?

.-Sí. –respondió con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, después cambió su expresión por una más seria- Quiero preguntarte algo. –dijo mientras se acercaba a él y quedaron a un centímetro-

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Podrías amarme?

.-Ah... (Cuántos recuerdos vienen a mi mente... Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber de ella... Pero creo que ahora eso no me importa... Yo... ¿Podría amarla?) ... Supongo que... ¡Si no te amara no seria tu prometido! (¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo!) –una risita salió de los labios de Kisa-

.-Pues entonces ¡A partir de ahora siempre estaré a tu lado! –y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y le volvió a sonreír-

Un hilito rojo surcó las mejillas del youkai.

.-Yo... –empezó a hablar Kisa- Pienso que a tu lado... podría ayudaros... Porque... Aunque tu no lo sepas... Yo te quie... –la palabra murió en los labios de Kisa ya que otros labios los habían sellado, y esta vez lo correspondió tímidamente. Después se separaron- Kouga...

De la nada una extraña burbuja negra con un líquido en su interior devoró a Kisa, la cual se podía ver desde el exterior de la burbuja.

.-(¿Qué es esto? No puedo salir...)

Una figura apareció por detrás de la burbuja. Era Naraku.

.-Que inocente, has caído en mi trampa. Ahora devoraré tu alma.

.-¡Kisa! –el youkai fue a ayudarle, pero unas extrañas ataduras negras lo cogieron, por detrás de él otra figura se mostró, esta vez era Kou- Mierda, no puedo romperlas. ¡Kisa aguanta!

.-Kouga... –dijo la chica mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y proyectaba una barrera alrededor de Kouga- Mi último poder es para protegerte... –Las ataduras de Kouga se rompieron, dejando al youkai libre, después Kisa agotada se desmayó en la extraña burbuja-

.-¡Kisa! –gritó el youkai al ver el estado de la chica que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, después de haber desaparecido a Naraku le envolvió una extraña aura que le aumentó la fuerza- No...

.-Bueno me voy a ver a Inuyasha y los demás, Kou ocúpate de él. –y desapareció-

.-Maldito... –de un solo ataque acabó con Kou y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás-

En otra lugar, en un bosque, un youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados avanzaba hacia alguna parte cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino. Era una chica de cabellos azules largos y ojos negros.

.-Hola Sesshomaru. Vengo a acabar contigo, mi nombre es Ying. Soy un miembro de los Kaidohmaru. –dijo mientras sonreía y se disponía a atacar-

Por otra parte el grupo de Inuyasha estaba en la aldea de Kaede, lo que no sabían es que otro miembro les estaba controlando la mente, un youkai de cabellos marrones y ojos dorados, era Kouki otro Kaidohmaru...

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capítulo: Morir para poder renacer._


	5. Morir para poder renacer

El lobo y la humana 

_Capítulo 5: Morir para poder renacer._

.-Capítulo anterior.-

.-¡Kisa! –gritó el youkai al ver el estado de la chica que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, después de haber desaparecido a Naraku le envolvió una extraña aura que le aumentó la fuerza- No...

.-Bueno me voy a ver a Inuyasha y los demás, Kou ocúpate de él. –y desapareció-

.-Maldito... –de un solo ataque acabó con Kou y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás-

En otra lugar, en un bosque, un youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados avanzaba hacia alguna parte cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino. Era una chica de cabellos azules largos y ojos negros.

.-Hola Sesshomaru. Vengo a acabar contigo, mi nombre es Ying. Soy un miembro de los Kaidohmaru. –dijo mientras sonreía y se disponía a atacar-

Por otra parte el grupo de Inuyasha estaba en la aldea de Kaede, lo que no sabían es que otro miembro les estaba controlando la mente, un youkai de cabellos marrones y ojos dorados, era Kouki otro Kaidohmaru...

.-Capítulo 5.-

.-Me ocuparé de vosotros. –dijo un youkai de cabellos y ojos dorados- Podréis ver mi poder. Morid en vuestros sueños más bellos.

Una extraña niebla cubrió la habitación, seguidamente todos cerraron los ojos y fueron transportados en ese mundo mágico e irreal, llamado por muchos "sueños". Y así cada uno de ellos se encontraban en sus fantasías.

.-Morid debilitados... –reía con ganas el manipulador de sueños, era conocido por sus artes malignas como youkai, pero por esa razón nadie lo aceptaba por miedo a su poder. Solo una persona lo había aceptado y esta era Ying, pero al ser asesinada por uno de sus compañeros comprendió lo inútil que era ese sentimiento- Morid...

En lo más profundo del bosque, el youkai de pelos plateados miraba con indiferencia a la chica que tenía delante. ¿Se atrevía a desafiarle? ¿No le conocía? Seguro, nadie podía derrotar al gran Sesshomaru, imposible.

.-¿Qué me dices? –dijo sonriente la muchacha-

.-¿Esperas derrotarme? –preguntó con un tono irónico y a la vez frío- No hueles a Naraku, no hueles a Inuyasha, no hueles a ningún enemigo conocido. ¿Por qué quieres morir en mis manos? –una risita sonó por los labios de la joven, cosa que hizo que Sesshomaru se sorprendiera- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-¿No lo notas? Yo ya estoy muerta, así que no me hace miedo la muerte. Por otro lado tienes razón, no huelo a Naraku, pero él es quién me dio la "nueva vida" así que he de pagar mi parte del trato y ese es matar a Sesshomaru. –en sus manos se formó una espada negra- ¡Tienes que morir! –fue a atacarle pero claro él es mucho más rápido y se apartó, pero se quedó a su lado- Te quiero pedir un favor, por favor...

.-¿Mmm? -¿Le pedía un favor cuando le estaba atacando? De verdad que Naraku escogía sus "aliados" de una manera extraña- ¿Qué quieres?

.-Solo soy el recuerdo de un ser pasado... No soporto esta vida, quiero morir, pero yo no puedo matarme...

.-¿Quieres que yo te mate? –preguntó comprendiendo lo que la chica quería de él-

.-Veo que eres rápido cogiendo los favores. ¿Me ayudas?

.-¿Y que gano yo?

.-Te daré una información que de seguro te interesa, ¿verdad que buscas a Naraku? –el youkai abrió los ojos sorprendido, la chica comprendió que de verdad le interesaba- Está con Inuyasha y los otros, pero...

.-¿Pero que?

.-Si vas caerás bajo el maleficio de Kouki. –de un solo movimiento y sin que Sesshomaru lo pudiera evitar Ying puso un dedo en su frente y de él salió una extraña energía que proyectó un símbolo- Esto te ayudará a atravesar su reino de los sueños. –acto seguido la chica cayó al suelo sin vida, ¿qué significaba eso? Se había muerto delante de él sin hacer nada...-

Pero era verdad, sentía la olor de Naraku cerca de la aldea donde años atrás su hermano había estado sellado así que salió corriendo hacia la dirección que le indicaba su olfato.

Por fin Kouga había llegado hasta sus compañeros, pero al entrar en la habitación vio a sus compañeros en el suelo inconsciente. Pero en cierta manera sus párpados empezaban a caer, inevitablemente se quedó dormido en el suelo.

.-Otro cae en mi reino... Veo vuestros sueños más bellos... Estar con la persona amada, recuperar gente muerta, tener descendencia, creer estar dormido y despertar viendo la persona esperada, todos estos sueños se hacen realidad en vuestras mentes y poco a poco os irán consumiendo...

.-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kouki. –dijo Naraku apareciendo de detrás de él- Pero has de sabe... –una cosa interior le hizo parar en seco-

.-¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! –dijo una voz interior en Naraku, era una voz femenina y decidida, era Kisa que intentaba no ser devorada del todo- ¡No te dejaré escapar! ¡Te prohíbo hacerles daño!

.-Así que quieres resistirte ridícula humana... Creí que te había devorado por completo. –de repente la voz interior de Kisa cesó al ver que eso pasaba Naraku vio lo que ocurría.-

Sesshomaru había llegado mientras estaba conversando con Kisa. Este no había perdido el tiempo gracias a la youkai había podido derrotar al último miembro de los kaidohmaru. Gracias a este hecho los otros pudieron despertar.

.-¿Pero donde...? –el hanyou abrió sus ojos color miel y vio a sus compañeros, pudo ver como Kagome también despertaba, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- ¡Kagome! –no lo pensó ni un momento y la abrazó fuertemente- Estás viva...

.-Ejem... Yo no es por interrumpir... –dijo Kouga rompiendo el momento dulce de la pareja-

Todos salieron fuera de esa cabaña y vieron a Sesshomaru y a Naraku luchando. Naraku era diferente, no por aspecto físico sino que tenía un gran poder, por esa razón Sesshomaru no pudo hacer nada contra él y cayó herido.

.-Os toca. –Naraku se giró hacía sus nuevos contrincantes, pero alguna cosa le hizo parar-

.-¡No les harás daño!

.-Maldita mocosa...

.-¡Voy a matarte desde dentro y te derrotaré!

.-Pobres de vosotros, no podéis hacer nada... –dijo Naraku a la vez que era rodeado por una luz oscura, mientras los otros no podían moverse al ver el gran poder de este. De alguna manera podían oír las conversaciones de esos dos- Jaja vamos a ver si puedes protegerlos... –alzó su mano y como de la nada las almas de Shippo, Kaede, Sango y Miroku fueron devoradas por Naraku-

.-¡No! –Kisa que las veía dentro del cuerpo de Naraku las cogió a todas en sus brazos y con el poder que le quedaba las protegía-

.-¡Maldita suelta las almas!

.-Kisa... –pronunció el youkai-

.-Quizás no tendré suficiente poder para protegerlos a todos... Pero aún así... Es extraño... Estando muerta y mi cuerpo destruido, siendo un alma... Continuo queriendo proteger a los que amo... He perdido al grupo que eran mi familia... He perdido a mi primer amor... No existo en este momento... ¿Cómo puedo tener esta fuerza? No sabía que era fuerte... No... No es que sea débil, no es que ahora me haya hecho fuerte... Sino que el amor me da fuerzas y no solo eso sino que me hace el doble de resistente... Yo... ¡Debo ayudarles! –como si de magia se tratase... Kisa y las otras almas fueron disparadas del cuerpo de Naraku- Me he librado de Naraku... –abrió sus brazos y las almas fueron a sus cuerpos.-

.-¡Kisa! –dijo el youkai al ver a la muchacha aunque estaba en forma de espíritu-

.-¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy tan contenta... He podido protegerte, se que lo que voy decirte suena muy extraño pero... ¡Tu eres el motivo de estar viva! –la alargó la mano y se cogieron- Me ha encantado conocerte... Pero ahora acabaré mi última misión como defensora de los humanos... Gracias por todo... ¡Y Adiós! –de su espíritu salió una luz rosa parecida a la joya de las cuatro almas y rodeando a Naraku le hizo desaparecer entre la luz pura y dulce de Kisa-

.-Ki-sa... –dijo el youkai, no podía ser... ¿había desaparecido?- No... ¡No te vayas!

.-¡Vale! –dijo sonriendo la chica con un vestido blanco y muy puro- Pero ahora no puedo volver con vosotros... –juntó las manos y al separarlas salió la joya de las cuatro almas-

.-¿La joya? –dijo Kagome al verla. Kisa se la acercó y la depositó en las manos de la joven miko- ¿Por qué me la das?

.-Úsala. Haz que el poder de la joya coja su máximo poder y así al consumirse desaparecerá. Incluso después de la muerte hay esperanza y resurrección... Como me gusta esa frase - –Kagome no comprendía lo que quería decir.- He decidido reencarnarme, pero no quiero estar sola... ¿No crees que todos tendríamos que volver a nacer? –Kagome empezó a entenderla- Y además ya tengo decidido en quién reencarnarme. –miró a Inuyasha y Kagome y les sonrió- Así que más os vale daros prisa... –y desapareció riendo dulcemente-

Kagome levantó la joya hacia arriba y...

/15 años después/

.-¡Vamos Hiro! –decía una niña de cabellos negros y ojos miel- ¡Vamos!

.-¡Espérate Kisa! –se quejaba el chico que iba detrás de ella, era un chico de pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, de cabellos negros y ojos azules- ¡Que te esperes! –por fin la chica llegó a su destino, un templo y corrió hacia una chica vestida de sacerdotisa, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones- ¡Buenos días Kagome!

.-Anda Kouga... Digo... Hiro ¿Cómo estás?

.-Pues muy bien, jajaja. Aunque es un poco raro ser un humano y ser el hijo de aquellos dos.

.-¿Alguna queja? –dijo otra mujer de cabellos negros-

.-¡Sango, Miroku! –dijo la pequeña Kisa-

.-Ya estamos todos reunidos... –dijo un chico de cabellos negros y largos, y ojos también negros-

.-¡Papi! –la niña se tiró en sus brazos- ¡Estamos todos juntos!

FIN

¡Pues ha sido el último capítulo!

Si queréis ver algo así como la "continuación" id al fic "Si te protejo es porque te amo" ese es más o menos la continuación :-P.

¡Pues hasta otra!

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Sayonara


End file.
